Send It On
by iheartcolts13
Summary: sequel to Memories! It's been one year since she saw them together. Now Disney has them meeting again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the sequel to **_**Memories!**_

**Miley's POV**

__It's been one year since I saw him with that slut Selena. It's been one year since he chased after me. It's been one year since I threw the ring in his face and watched the tears fall down his face as the elevator doors closed.

I left. I went back to my room and packed everything and just left. Well, I actually called Joe and Emily and told them what happened; well I tried to as I was sobbing into the phone. I told them to come back the next week.

I then had the baby a few weeks later. Joe and Emily were in the room with me the whole time. I think I broke Joes' hand though.

Then I got a call from Disney. They made me gave the baby to another family.

I watched with tear-filled eyes as I saw the other couple holding my baby. I then sobbed into Emily's shoulder for a good three hours.

I still get to see her every three weeks for a weekend though. She has Nicks' eyes.

I now live with Joe and Emily. They got engaged two weeks ago. It was so romantic. He took her to the beach and got people to get fireworks that spelled out _Will You Marry Me, Emily? _She of course said yes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**(That was a little filler part. The story starts now….)**

**Mileys POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I flipped over to look at the time. 9:45am. I groaned. Who the hell is up at 10 on a Saturday?!?!

But I still slowly got up and went to my walk in closet. I rubbed my eyes and picked out what I was going to wear on my day off. I chose a pair of short jean shorts, a pink shirt with a yellow peace sign and my brown Uggs.

I got changed and walked over to the full size bathroom. I did my face wash and started doing my make-up. I just chose simple eyeliner and lip gloss, and for my hair, I just left it down and curly with my bangs on my forehead.

When I got down to the kitchen I saw Emily making breakfast and Joe at the table coloring in a coloring book. I laughed. Some things never change.

Joe heard me laughing apparently because he stuck his tongue out at me. I did it back at him. Emily laughed, "Guys, grow up"

I was shocked. She **never **cooked unless something happened. Something bad.

"Emily…" She turned to look at me. "Why are you making breakfast?"

She gasped. "Can't a girl make breakfast for her best friend and her fiancé?"

"No" I said bluntly. Joe snickered. Emily turned to glare at him. He smiled weakly. "Sowry" he said in a baby voice. Emily smiled.

"Look…Miley…Joe got a call from Disney early this morning…." She trailed off.

I started to think of the worst. My show got cancelled. They didn't like the new episodes we were in the middle of shooting. Their show got cancelled. The band got dropped.

"Well. What is it?" I asked her crossing my arms over my chest.

She looked at Joe. Joe nodded.

She took a deep breath. "YouselenademiandthegraybrothersarerecordingasongforDisneys'newgoinggreenproject" she said all in one breath.

I still understood.

"WHAT?!?!?!" I yelled. Emily stepped back.

Joe walked over to me. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Miles, I know you don't want to see…._him. _But it's for a good cause. And if you don't go through with it, imagine all of the friends you will disappoint."

I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Okay. When is the call time?"

**Mileys POV**

The call time ended up being a meeting first. The meeting ended up being the very next day, leaving me with no time at all to prepare to see _Him_ again after a year.

We pulled up to the Disney headquarters at 7am. And _we_ being, Joe and I.

We walked by the front desk, them already knowing who we are after so many meetings here.

Joe opened the door and I was jumped on by Demi. I hugged back. She is one of my closest friends. "MILEY!" she yelled. "DEMI!" I yelled back. We both laughed. Joe just shook his head.

Demi pulled me back to a corner of the meeting room.

Lets backup here……Demi is no longer friends with Selena. She is beyond pissed at what Selena did to me and…_Him._

"So Miley….are you gonna be okay?" I knew what she meant.

I sighed. "Honestly? I don't really know."

She nodded and pulled me into a hug. Then we went and got seats by Joe.

We all talked and got caught up when we heard the door starting to open up.

Then walked in the Queen SlutBitchWhore herself.

My breath got caught in my throat.

Joe and Demi looked at me with worried expressions on their face.

The Queen SBW was wearing a short short short short short black leather skirt with a piece of cloth that was _supposed _to resemble a shirt.

And then behind her was _Him. _

I gasped and held back tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's POV**

When he walked in the room, he looked right at me.

He looked horrible. He has bags under his eyes and he looked skinner. But not scary skinny.

Our eyes met. It seemed like the world stopped and it was just the two of us.

I looked away. What was happening?!?

Before I could think anymore, the head guy of the music video/recording walked in.

Slutlena and Nick took seats at the very end of the table.

I noticed that Slutlena put her hand on Nicks' thigh.

Not that I was looking or anything.

Tom clapped his hands. "Okay guys, here's the deal. I am going to pass out the music after I give you your partner.

I frowned. "What do you mean by partner?" I asked.

"In the video and recording, you will be singing parts with partners."

I nodded. "Sounds cool"

Tom nodded too. "Okay so here are the partners. Joe and Demi…" They high-fived. "Oh I forgot to say something…Selena you are going to be by yourself, since Kevin is no longer with Disney."

I grimaced at the mention of Kevin. But then I realized something.

"Wait…so that means I am partnered with…Nick?"

I started to panic. I wasn't ready to face him with other people...how was I going to be alone with him a room?!?!

Tom nodded. "Yeah..so get with your partner and go over the music. We are recording in 2 ½ hours." He passed out the music and left the room.

Joe and Demi got up and left to go practice somewhere. Slutlena also got the music sheet and left to go somewhere. Hopefully somewhere with a bank robber that has a gun.

So it was just me and Nick. We just sat in silence for about 10 minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up. I noticed that Nick was staring closely at me. I grabbed the last two papers and walked over to him and handed him one.

"Come on." I said with no emotion. Then I left the room.

He quickly followed me to the last practice studio.

I sat down on the stage and pretended to look over the words.

He slowly walked over and sat next to me.

He left some space between.

I sighed. I felt like I needed to say something, so it wouldn't be as awkward.

"Nick. Everything is in the past. It was a year ago. Of course I still hate your guts" he flinched at my choice of words. "But we are going to have to act like professionals." He nodded slowly.

It was a little harsh, but it needed to be said.

"Okay. Let's start practicing."

Nick grabbed the guitar and started to strum the notes. It sounded beautiful.

_A word's, just a word  
'Til you mean what you say  
And love, isn't love  
'Til you give it away  
We've all got a gift  
Yeah something to give  
To make a change  
_

_  
_Nick stopped playing. We just stared into each other's eyes. My inner emotions started to take over. I slowly leaned towards Nick. He looked surprised but started to lean in also. Our lips were about 2 inches away from each other.

Then Nick took the dive and crashed his lips onto mine. I paused for a moment but melted into his kiss.

There was a little voice in the back of my head yelling, "What the hell are you doing?!?!?!"

But my heart was telling me to kiss him.

And my brain was trying to remind my heart that he cheated on me when we were engaged and having a baby.

Our lips started moving perfectly together. His tongued licked my lips, begging for entrance. I happily agreed. Our tongues battled. It was like nothing changed.

But everything changed. He cheated on me with Slutlena while we were engaged.

I quickly pushed him off me and ran out of the room, with him calling my name and yelling sorry.

Sorry my ass.

I stayed with Joe and Demi until it was time to record. I told them everything that happened and I cried on their shoulders for about 20 minutes.

Then Tom came and told us it was time.

We drove to the recording studio.

The car ride was awkward and tense.

After about 20 minutes we arrived at the recording studio.

We all got in the booth and got started. I stood far away from Nick as possible.

The music started and I opened my mouth to sing,

_[Miley:]  
A word's, just a word  
'til you mean what you say_

I sing the first two lines.

_[Nick:]  
And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away_

As Nick sung the next lines, I couldn't help but watch as he sung. He had his eyes closed. He voice sounded like magic.

_[Miley:]  
We've all gotta give_

_[Nick:]  
Yeah,something to give_

_[Miley & Nick:]  
To make a change_

Our voices sounded perfect together. Like we were made to be together.

_[Chorus:]  
Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on_

We sounded awesome together! Except Selena. She sounded pitchy. But they will fix that in editing.

_[Demi & Joe:]  
Just Smile  
(Just Smile)  
And the world  
(And the world)  
Will smile  
along with you.._

Joe and Demi sounded beautiful together. But I saw that Demi kept glancing back and Joe. Then Joe would smile. You are engaged Joe, ENGAGED! I was yelling mentaly.

_[Joe:]  
That small act of love  
Thats meant for one_

_[Demi & Joe:]  
Will become two_

_[Miley:]  
If we take the chances.._

As I was singing, I kept looking at Nick and he was staring at me. I then got this weird feeling in my stomach.

_[Nick:]  
That change circumstances_

_[Nick & Miley]  
Imagine all we can do_

Oh God. We sound amazing together. We stared into each other eyes. I got that feeling in my stomach again.

_[All}  
If we_

_[Chrous:]  
Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on (oh send it on)_

_Send it on.._

_[Miley:]  
There's power in all of the choices we make_

I belted out this line.

_[Demi & Joe:]  
So I'm starting now there's not a moment to wait_

They were staring at each other again. Oh Shit.

_[Selena:]  
A word's, just a word  
'til you mean what you say_

_[Selena]  
And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away_

I felt like my ears were bleeding.

_[All:]  
Send it on  
(Send it on)  
On and on  
(on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
(be a part)  
Reach a heart_

_Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and  
Send it on_

_On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will help it start  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on_

_[Demi:]  
Shine a light and send it on.._

_[All:]  
Shine a light and send it on.._

When we finshed I was sobbing.

I ran out of the recording booth and collopsed in the hallway.

I heard the door open and saw him running towards me.

He pulled me into his arms and I clung onto him for dear life.

"I am so sorry" he kept whrispering into my ear.

"I know...I know" I kept repeating.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead on mine.

He leaned in and pressed his lips onto mine.

_Send it on...._


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley's POV**

It's been 2 months since we recorded the song. We shoot the music video. It was an instant hit, since the "faces of Disney" were in it. Me and Nick are officially back together. We both moved in with Joe and Emily. Slutlena's career hasn't been that great. Her CD has gotten nothing but horrible reviews. So she hasn't been in the spotlight since then. And Demi moved next door.

**(that was a little info paragraph)**

It was a lazy Saturday. It was our first Saturday off in a verrrrrrrry long time. We all were just hanging around the house being lazy. Demi was coming over later. And Emily was out of town visiting family. Joe was up in his room. Probably getting ready for Demi. I know he has a little crush on her. Even though his is ENGAGED to Emily.

Nick and I were on the couch watching _E!_. They were doing a feature on teenage relationships. Nick and I were included of course. It was weird watching it, but you get use to it after awhile.

"Miles.." he started. I was resting my head on his lap. I turned my head back to look up at him.

"Yeah baby?" I asked, curious.

"Well I was thinking, do you think Joe has…..feelings for Demi?" he asked.

I thought for a little before I answered. "Yeah…I think he does."

He groaned. "I knew it."

I didn't say anything. I just nodded.

"What are we going to do! He is freakin engaged! How can he do such a thing to Emily?! She loves him so freakin much"

I still didn't say anything. I was letting him vent. He took a couple deep breaths. He smiled softly at me.

"Sorry for that. I just want to knock his head a couple times."

I giggled softly. "Yeah, same here."

We continued to watch the TV for a little bit. Then we heard Joe run down the stairs.

"Woahhh….where's the fire?" I joked. Nick laughed, Joe glared at me.

"Haha. Funny. And for your information Demi is going to be here in…" he looked at his iPhone screen. "Exactly 2 minutes."

He started to look at his hair in the mirror by the door. Me and Nick looked at each other, worried. I stood up and slowly walked over to Joe.

"Ummm Joe…" I started. He turned and looked at me curiously. "Can I talk to you? Up in my room?"

He nodded and followed me up to my room. I walked in and closed the door. We both sat on my bed. I crossed my legs and turned to face him. He waited for me to start talking.

"Joe…me and Nick were talking and we think…." I paused. Joe just stared at me.

"Think what?" he asked, confused.

"That you have….feelings for Demi." I finished quickly. Joe just sat there, and took this in. then he stood up and started pacing.

I watched him, a little nervous for his reaction.

Then he stopped and turned to me, with tears in his eyes. I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

I heard him start to cry and whisper in my ear, "Miley, what do I do?"

I had no clue what was going to happen next….

**Sorry for the late update! I was out with swine flu and then I had TONS of homework to catch up with! And sorry for the short chapter! I promise a longer one next time, which will be during my Thanksgiving break ******

**Read and review please!**


End file.
